Jack Frost Fanfic
by bunniesonacottoncandycloud54
Summary: Jack faces a remarkable journey when he saves a girl from drowning in a lake while trying to rebuild the barrier from the Guardians and Nightmares, with a surprising and sad twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of Jack Frost Fanfic**

A/N: First one, please no hate!

Sometimes it still flashes back to me, the cold, the darkness. Sometimes I sit alone, and a shiver runs down my spine as I remember my sister's eyes, drenched with fear, so worried I was tricking her. And then the ice cracked beneath me, and it all went dark.

Ever since the encounter with Pitch, the Guardians have drifted apart for a while. North stays in the cool, chilly North Pole, Tooth goes back to her work, and Bunnymund…well, he is painting all of his eggs. I stay near the lake and lay down low. It's late May, and Jamie and the rest of his friends are off to school, leaving me alone all day and all evening. It's lonely, but I soon learned 13 year olds, just like me, get out earlier than the littler kids.

And that was when my world turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One of Jack Frost Fanfic**

A/N: All information belongs to owners of Rise of the Guardians!

It was January 23rd. I was walking to the creek one day, and I heard someone. I hid behind the rock, and to my surprise, it was a girl! She was standing there, frozen, to the point where there was only two feet between her and a stick, which she could grab onto if she fell though the water. She had freckles that were barely visible on her pale, color-drained face, and had gray eyes and long, straight hair which was the color of a dark brown. She was wearing white boots and a cape I used to wear, and a school dress that was the color of navy blue. Then I heard it.

Cracking. The ice was cracking! With one final _crackkk, _the girl fell through the water, and I lunged through the air and opened my eyes. All I could see was the moon shining down on me, and when I finally found the body of the girl, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of Jack Frost Fanfic**

"_Well, is it who I think it is?" a voice snaked across the room, and a cold breath hit me in the face. "Oh, yes it is! Jack Frost…so nice to see you again…" I opened my eyes, and when I saw the deep, coal-black eyes of Pitch, I tried to struggle, but his black sands crashed against me, making it harder to breathe and get out of the place where I was at as soon as possible. "You do know the consequences of saving someone from a life-threatening threat, don't you? Especially if it's a girl…" I tried to struggle even more, but it was too useless. It was just getting stronger, and pretty soon, I would lose my breath. "Do you know what happens, Jack?"_

"_They-they," I gasp and sputter, but somehow I can't manage to say it._

"_They what?"_

"_They fall in love…" I finally say, and he releases me from his chains, and I fall down to the floor, weak and defeated._

"_Exactly. When will you learn, Jack? All you do is hurting yourself," and he threw down my now broken staff. I tried to get back up, but all my muscles-all my strength, was now broken, just as my staff. How could this happen? I thought the guardians and I defeated Pitch, and he was back? But then I realized it was all because of me-I had felt the fear of losing a life again, especially some girl who was on the ice. _

"_It was a brave thing you did out there," a voice said, and I looked up, and instantly felt a pain in my stomach. I looked down, and my hand was coated with blood. The girl was in a cage, knees hugged to her chest. She looked up, and saw my hand. "You didn't have to save me, you know," I managed a weak smile,_

"_I don't want another innocent person to die again," I said, my voice cracking. It felt as if it was on fire. _

"_Why? Who died?" Just then one of Pitch's guards walked in, and said,_

"_Jack Frost, you have a visitor-four, to be exact."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five of Jack Frost Fanfic**

North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and the Sandman walked in, and Sandman was fiddling with his fingers, and I knew something was up. The girl looked up in surprise, and North crossed his arms. "Jack Frost!" his Russian voice boomed, "do you know what you have done?" I could barely speak, and I could feel my hand being filled with warm, wet blood.

"You have destroyed the barrier between Guardians and Nightmares!" Bunnymund screamed at me, and Tooth, to my surprise, flared at me:

"Jack, how could you?" she said, and went over to Sandman to comfort him. "Everything is ruined!"

I-I…" I was trying to say, '_It's not my fault! I'm a Guardian, what was I supposed to do?' _but I couldn't bear myself to speak. I could feel myself near the Heavens, and the eyes rolled to the back of my head for a second, and the girl screamed,

"He's bleeding to death!" and soon everyone paid attention to me. Tooth pulled my hand away from my stomach, and gasped as it was drenched red.

"We need bandages! Anyone have bandages?" They all shook their heads, and the last face I saw was Tooth's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five for Jack Frost Fanfic

"Jack, please, please get up," a soothing voice called in my ear, and for a moment it felt good. I grunted but couldn't open my eyes. "Jack, are you awake. Show me a sign, please," I finally managed to open my eyes, and was on a stone bed. I looked around, and my elbows was sore and so was my stomach, and my chest and other parts of my body. "Don't put too much pressure, please," the same voice said, and I turned to see Tooth stroking my hair, and the girl chatting with Bunnymund.

"Wha-what happened?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, your friend Kennedy here helped you get to a safer place than Pitch. Well, North did, but whatever,"

"Then where are we?" I asked.

"A cave, silly! Well, the rest of the Guardians have to leave, and so do I. See you later, Jack!" I waved good-bye, and they went out in the cold, January air.

A/N: Sorry it was so terrible!


End file.
